


Folie à deux

by Easy_Owl



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Demons, Insanity, M/M, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Одну за другой Уилсон нашел детали и построил Врата Максвелла. Демон чувствовал как колеблется его сила. С каждым своим появлением перед человеком он все больше утрачивал человеческий вид, а страха во взгляде Уилсона становилось больше, чем ненависти.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Folie à deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294633) by [Tinderbox of Sanity (Sephielya_J_Maxwell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephielya_J_Maxwell/pseuds/Tinderbox%20of%20Sanity). 



> Folie a deux (франц. «психоз у двоих»)- форма индуцированного бреда, при котором одинаковые по содержанию бредовые идеи наблюдаются у двух лиц.

Уилсон практически достиг своей цели. Он стоически перенес испытания, проверившие его психику на прочность, пережил жестокую смену сезонов, выстоял, невзирая на голод и множество ранений, исследовал каждый уголок миров Максвелла и одержал верх над любимыми монстрами демона. И, наконец, он стал настолько самонадеянным, что решился начать поиски самого Максвелла. И никакие чинимые демоном препятствия не могли остановить приближения Уилсона. Поначалу Максвелл лишь пугал его, появляясь перед ним, едва тот просыпался. Но это лишь добавляло ученому упорства, и со временем методы Максвелла становились все более радикальными.

Одну за другой Уилсон нашел детали и построил Врата Максвелла. Демон чувствовал как колеблется его сила. С каждым своим появлением перед смертным он все больше утрачивал человеческий вид, а страха во взгляде Уилсона становилось больше, чем ненависти.

И слишком легко было бы просто убить человека. Да и Максвелл не был уверен, что это ему дозволено. Эта маленькая игра определенно забавляла **ИХ** , ведь после всех его действий не последовало никакого наказания. Отчасти Максвелл хотел бы сдаться; он смертельно устал и не стал бы возражать, если кто-то другой перенял бы у него эту эстафету. Но желание увидеть ученого полностью _сломленным_ было куда сильнее. И просто завладеть его телом недостаточно; Максвеллу необходимо сломить _дух_ соперника, а это уже самый настоящий вызов. Так почему бы его не принять?

Максвелл знал, что с тех самых пор, как он впервые решил появиться перед Уилсоном, с ним творится что-то неладное. Его тело отяжелело, стало массивнее, а спина горбилась, побуждая наклоняться немного вперед. Он едва ли мог сказать, что теневые когти не были частью его тела, настолько естественно они выглядели! Кожа на спине мелко пульсировала, но демон быстро понял, что причиной тому стали тонкие тени, буквально сочащиеся из него. Даже его зрение исказилось, став нечетким, подернувшись красной дымкой.

Один единственный прерывистый вздох привлек его внимание, как запах крови гончую. Уилсон побледнел, как полотно. Его рот был открыт в немом крике, а в расширенных от ужаса глазах зрачки можно было заметить лишь приглядевшись. Уилсон пятился; его трясло так сильно, что, казалось, можно было расслышать как гремят его кости. Губы Максвелла растянулись в ухмылке, и он готов был поклясться, что на этот раз она разъехалась шире обычного. Сегодня его подпитывала злость, и зрелища перед ним было достаточно для того, чтобы на висках и шее вздулись вены. Он разразился целой тирадой вместо привычной устрашающей гримасы:

_\- Ты! Надменный, жалкий, презренный муравей! Не смей вызывать гнев Великого Максвелла! Сделаешь еще хоть шаг и пожалеешь!_

Последнее, что он запомнил, это удаляющаяся узкая спина ученого, бегущего прочь так быстро, насколько позволяли его тощие ноги. Он даже бросил свой рюкзак!

Что-то внутри Максвела щелкнуло - и он сорвался в погоню. Тяжелое дыхание и давящая головная боль перемежались ощущением земли под руками. _Руками?_ О да, он передвигался на четырех конечностях. Вскоре он настиг свою жертву, вздергивая человека в воздух. Максвелл был уверен, что швырнул ученого вниз достаточно сильно, чтобы сломать ему что-нибудь, но его тени смягчили падение. Когда демон перевернул его на спину, то выяснил, что у Уилсона, по меньшей мере, сломан нос, судя по тому как из него хлестала кровь.

Ладони демона стали достаточно большими; только одной ему удалось плотно обхватить мужчину за талию. Чистый восторг затопил его, когда он, стиснув пальцы, заставил Уилсона болезненно выгнуть спину и закричать. Что-то теплое заструилось по пальцам, и Максвелл осознал, что один коготь, прорезав жилетку и рубашку ученого, вспорол кожу.

\- Макс... вл... пож... пожалуйста, - голос его звучал приглушенно и искаженно, как из испорченного граммофона.

Максвелл сжал ладонь сильнее, голос Уилсона взвился выше. Бледными трясущимися руками ученый ухватился за длиннющие пальцы демона, силясь разжать их, но они были слишком скользкими от крови. Максвелл недовольно зарычал, огрызаясь на попытку освободиться. Тени, проросшие из-за его спины, словно виноградные лозы обвили конечности Уилсона, разрывая на нем одежду. Они едва царапали его кожу, но ткань изрезали в ленты, а после, обвившись вокруг запястий, дернули руки вверх, фиксируя у него над головой. Раздался отвратительный влажный щелчок, сопровожденный надрывным воплем Уилсона - плечо выскочило из сустава.

\- Я дам тебе причину покричать, - рык Максвелла больше походил на голос монстра.

Его пальцы разжались, выпуская талию хрупкого человека, и скользнули под его изорванную одежду. Хоть изодранная в клочья ткань и опадала сама собой при каждом движении, ученый не остался невредимым. К моменту, когда Уилсон оказался полностью обнажен, лежа под демоном из ночных кошмаров, он обзавелся как минимум шестью новыми открытыми ранами. Максвелл чуял его кровь и смаковал этот запах, как аромат дорогого вина.

\- Остано... Не надо! - снова этот дрожащий слабый голос, словно человек пытался перекричать ветер.

 _"Не слушай,_ \- сказал Максвелл самому себе. - _Он заслужил наказание. Чтобы его сломали. Ранили. Осквернили. Уничтожили."_

Демон склонился ниже, разглядывая дрожащего мужчину, приходя в восторг от вида слез, наполнивших голубые глаза. Он уткнулся носом в тонкую шею Уилсона. До чего же хрупкая, словно горлышко винной бутылки. Язык скользнул меж губ, - всегда ли он был таким длинным? - пробуя на вкус бледную кожу - соленый пот, металлический и сладкий привкус крови. Демон языком нашел глубокий порез на груди Уилсона и надавил, раздвигая самым кончиком края раны. Тело под ним содрогнулось. Максвелл скосил глаза вниз - две теневые руки развели бедра Уилсона в стороны и удерживали, хотя он извивался и пинался. Толстое теневое щупальце скользило по внутренней стороне бледного бедра. Максвелл ощутил искорку удовольствия. _Но точно ли он контролировал происходящее?_

Едва округлый конец щупальца исчез из виду, демон почувствовал как дернулись бедра человека. Верно, не того он все это время желал. Не поглотить, а оказаться внутри. Теперь, осознав свое желание, он ощутил всю прелесть сложившейся ситуации. Тени были продолжением его самого, и когда они стали толкаться в беспомощного ученого, Максвелл удовлетворенно зарычал. Колени Уилсона дрожали, когда он пытался свести их вместе, но две тонкие тени, поднявшиеся с земли, обхватили его лодыжки, пресекая подобные попытки.

\- ...ксвелл... пожал... ста... остано...

\- Заткнись! Закрой свой рот, жалкая тварь! - пророкотал он бездумно, поднимая взгляд на раскрасневшееся, мокрое от слез лицо человека.

Максвелл, словно со стороны, наблюдал как его рука, повинуясь собственной воле, обхватила голову Уилсона, а средний палец замер у его левого глаза. Острый коготь впился в верхнее веко, стремясь скорее причинить боль, чем покалечить. Уилсон закрыл глаз, и один голубой огонек погас, а слезы с левой стороны окрасились красным.

_"Так-то лучше! Он учится. Ты почти сломал его."_

Теневые руки, поднимающиеся от земли, напоминали пролитые чернила; Максвелл мог чувствовать все, чего они касались, будто это были его собственные ладони, все они разом.

Он начал с узкой груди Уилсона, в которой бешено колотилось сердце, и торчащих горошин сосков, которые он катал между пальцами, вытягивая тихий стон из человека. Несколько рук пальцами пересчитывали ребра. Демон не смог удержаться и запустил пальцы в рану, что он нашел на правом боку. Ученый сжал челюсти, закашлялся, и кровь разлетелась с его губ мелкими брызгами.

Вокруг пальцев было тепло и мокро, но не так, если бы Максвелл сунул их Уилсону в рот. Повинуясь не оформившемуся до конца желанию, еще одно щупальце без предупреждения прорвалось сквозь сжатые губы в рот Уилсона. Протолкнув пальцы глубже в рану, демон почувствовал острую боль - человек сжал зубы на его теневой конечности. Но боль тут же перекрыли приятные ощущения - ученый сжимался и внизу. Уилсон снова закричал, но щупальце приглушало вопль. Он давился им, снова стискивал зубами, но оно продолжало двигаться в его горле.

Максвелл убрал пальцы из раны и вцепился ими в узкие бедра Уилсона. Демон знал, что он везде и всюду, что каждая тень, касающаяся или проникающая в ученого, была продолжение его собственного тела. Каждое его потаенное, темное желание воплотилось в жизнь, и ему нужно было лишь смотреть. Но рука опять зажила своей жизнью, решив обхватить ладонью мягкий член Уилсона. Человек задрожал и странно замер на краткое мгновение. Его крики плавно перетекли в стоны, а лицо, насколько мог разглядеть Максвелл, раскраснелось еще сильнее.

Ученый, вот же маленький извращенец, был возбужден! Уилсон, сжимая губы, сосал щупальце; пальцы на ногах поджимались, а ногти вонзались в ладони. Здоровый его глаз был застлан слезами, а брови выражали все испытываемое им смущение. Через мгновение приоткрылся второй, поврежденный, глаз.

_"Ох, и не к добру!"_

Белок левого глаза почернел, а зрачок, наоборот, стал белым, и залившая глаз кровь, определенно, не мешала ему видеть.

Невыразимо медленно Уилсон развел колени в стороны, выгибая спину.

"Так вот оно как", - подумал Максвелл. Он добился, чего хотел.

Острая боль застигла демона врасплох. Захрипев, он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что человек каким-то образом освободил одну руку; и выглядела она так, словно принадлежит вовсе не ему. Длинные острые когти, так похожие на когти Максвелла, впились ему в ребра; демон чувствовал кровь, подкатывающую к горлу. С гневным рыком он отдернул когтистую конечность человека от себя, обернув ее тенью потолще и попрочнее. Оказалось, что это была рука, ранее выдернутая из плечевого сустава. Мог ли Уилсон исцелиться? Было ли это то самое безумие, характерное для этого мира? И что оно делало с Максвеллом? И с Уилсоном, уж коли так пошло?

Уилсон зарычал, когда тень потянула его руку вверх. Она спутала запястья, особо интенсивно обматываясь вокруг дымящейся тьмой теневой руки. Клочки теней плясали по руке Уилсона, и Максвелл даже счел бы это красивым, если бы ему только что не пытались вырвать легкие. Демон устроил ладонь на груди человека. В то время как ладонь касалась края грудной клетки, пальцы доставали до хрупких плеч. И все же, тело Уилсона дрожало от удовольствия.

\- Тебе нравится, не так ли, приятель? - дразня по привычке, спросил он.

Демон, наконец-то, двинулся вперед, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам. Щупальце выскользнуло из горла Уилсона, тот единожды вскрикнул и прикрыл глаза.

Было довольно затруднительно расстегнуть штаны, учитывая размер и когтистость своих рук. Но его мысли вновь обрели форму - и две теневые руки споро расстегнули ширинку, высвобождая колом стоящий член. Толстое щупальце, двигавшееся в ученом, дернулось назад, а Максвелл занял его место через секунду, едва Уилсон успел разочарованно застонать. Демон не ожидал, что этот мелкий человек так его стиснет! Крики, полные наслаждения, с хрипом прорывались из разодранного горла ученого, пока Максвелл в жестком ритме вбивался в его тело.

Это было не сексом, а насилием в чистом виде. Диким и хищным, и они оба сгорали от похоти. Сотворил ли это Максвелл или оно все это время уже было внутри Уилсона? Это темное ненасытное желание. Курящаяся тень, медленно распространяясь, окутала уже обе руки человека.

Максвелл убрал руку с груди Уилсона, опираясь ею о землю, склоняясь ниже. Дальнейшее было лишь импульсом, последовать которому его затуманенный рассудок счел хорошей идеей. Он прижался к губам ученого, раскрывая их, запуская внутрь язык.

Внезапная боль подернула красной дымкой взгляд демона, и он резко отдернулся прочь. Из его рта хлынула кровь, стекая ручейками по подбородку, каплями падая Уилсону на грудь. Ученый отвернулся, выплевывая откушенную часть языка. Рот его был приоткрыт, выпуская рваное дыхание, и улыбался он игриво, слизывая с губ кровь демона, смешавшуюся с его собственной. Выглядел он при этом так, словно ничего плохого не сделал. И это было превосходно.

Максвелл немного запомнил из дальнейшего. Больше крови, больше борьбы и неописуемого наслаждения. А потом он открыл глаза в пустой тронной зале. Сердце рванулось к горлу, и он немедленно приступил к поискам Уилсона. Это был его мир, где он знал каждый уголок. Он ожидал найти его мертвым и обезображенным, как его предшественников. Правда, ни с кем из них у демона не было подобного опыта, как никто до этого не принимал безумие как способ выжить.

Он нашел его у озера, на месте с которого тот вошел во Врата. Уилсон сидел по пояс в воде, всхлипывая, когда смывал кровь. Его кожа снова стала бледной, большинства ран уже не было. Но вот руки были другими. Кончики пальцев по прежнему украшали чернильно-черные когти, кроме того черными стали и вены, перевившие руки. Даже сидя на троне, Максвелл смог увидеть, что левый глаз не стал вновь голубым, сохранив черно-белый цвет.

Максвелл потерпел поражение. Стремясь сломать свою игрушку, он лишь сделал ее сильнее. Как бы там ни было, нынешнее состояние Уилсона связано с его собственным. И память о прошедшей ночи они, определенно, делили на двоих. Это должно сделать игру чуточку интереснее.


End file.
